


between a rock and a hard place

by nisiedraws



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Clothed Sex, Clothing Porn, M/M, NSFW Art, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: In which doublets are abused and hoses are ruined.





	between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).




End file.
